


盛宴

by quidhitch, sylvansue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidhitch/pseuds/quidhitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvansue/pseuds/sylvansue
Summary: “舞会前夜来邀请？你不觉得欠点儿意思吗？”克拉克调侃道，双目中闪着笑意。“你另一位男朋友放了你的鸽子？”“另一位女朋友。”布鲁斯一本正经地纠正道。





	盛宴

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [le festin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291422) by [quidhitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidhitch/pseuds/quidhitch). 



布鲁斯夜巡归来，发现克拉克·肯特穿了件领子上有个洞的T恤，套了条可笑的格子短裤、脚上蹬着双运动袜，正全身舒展地躺在他床上。布鲁斯进屋时他抬头望来，放下了手上那本破破烂烂的《向苍天呼吁》。【注1】

“你是怎么躲过阿尔弗雷德进来的？”布鲁斯唇角微扬，勾出一抹半心半意的微笑，边问边脱着T恤。

克拉克把书一合，放到了床头柜上，蓝眼睛带着倦意朝布鲁斯眨了眨。“靠飞，从窗口溜进来的。”

他顿了顿。

“你知道吗，”克拉克以一种一听就绝对没什么好事的语气开了口，跪坐起来，膝行到床边，拽着布鲁斯的休闲裤沿把他拉进怀里。布鲁斯任自己被拽了过去。

“大多数人对在一起半年纪念日的期待值都很高，比如说，会想要搬到一起住、来一场情侣旅行或者见见家人——”

“——你已经见过我的家人了——”

“不过，我呢，”克拉克继续道，一边伸手顺着布鲁斯赤裸的胸膛往下抚去。“如果爱人能给我安保密码，让我不至于每次都得像个满脑子只想着上床的青少年一样从宅邸里唯一一扇没有安保措施的窗户里溜进来，我就满足了。”

“这主意你打了好一阵了吧，嗯？”

“我觉得这是说过‘我爱你’后自然而然的下一阶段追求。”

“我会考虑的。”

克拉克夸张地翻了个明晃晃的白眼，然后凑近过去，双手温柔地捧住布鲁斯的面颊，吻了上来。

布鲁斯本来打算先去洗澡，之后给自己倒杯威士忌，再下楼去看安保录像，但他沉溺于这个吻，任克拉克的双唇驱散自己一天中心头积累下的每一分阴霾。

“上床吧。”克拉克简洁道。“上来就有奖品。”

“奖品？”布鲁斯重复道，把克拉克推到在床垫上，试图再度吻上他的双唇。

克拉克从布鲁斯身下扭身躲了开来，扑通一声翻下了床折腾了两下。他再冒头出来时就双手捧出了一个浅蓝色的点心盒。

他揭开盒盖后所露出的表情过于得意了。盒子里貌似是一个……脑袋形状，更确切的说，是带着蝙蝠侠头罩的布鲁斯脑袋模样的纸杯蛋糕，蛋糕上还用暗粉色糖霜勾出了蝙蝠侠拧起的眉毛。

“这是什么？”布鲁斯问道，一手捂住了脸以藏起微笑。

“蝙蝠蛋糕。”克拉克十分欢快地答道。“是从大都会一家面包店买的！那家店做了一款神奇蛋糕、一款超级蛋糕、一款海风蛋糕——”

“我明白怎么回事了，谢谢。”

“这蛋糕做得棒极了，细节上特别用心。你看，B，甚至把你的胡茬都做了上去。”克拉克顿了顿，满怀爱意地盯着蛋糕，拿小指蘸了一下盒边蹭上的一点糖霜，随后收回手指放进嘴里嘬了一口，喉咙深处发出暧昧情色的飞快一响。“而且尝起来美妙无比。我正在写一篇关于这家店几位店主的介绍推广，它将是我在《星球日报》上发的下一篇文章。你下次来大都会的时候我们得一起去这家店逛逛！”

布鲁斯轻轻把点心盒从克拉克手中抽走，放到了床头柜上，然后粗暴地一把将他按回自己身下。对任何没有超级感官的人来说，这动作应该都很不舒服。

“不想吃？”克拉克作无辜状问道。

“不想吃蛋糕。”布鲁斯回道，语带暗示，俯身又亲上了克拉克。

克拉克礼貌地配合着分开了双腿。要不是布鲁斯有别的更有意思的事情要忙，他是会吐槽一下这种中西部人的礼貌的。他双手握着克拉克的胳膊往上推，直到推过头顶，然后用一只手按住克拉克的双腕。克拉克在床上不会发出什么大的声响，但彻头彻尾不出一声的布鲁斯会将对方的每一声轻喘都衬得响亮无比。

布鲁斯切断了那个吻，双唇一路向下蹭过克拉克的下巴。“7205，”他贴着克拉克脖颈上的脉搏开口道。

“嗯？”

“7205。这是北侧翼楼窗户的安保密码。”

布鲁斯看不见克拉克的脸，不过他愿意押上韦恩家族的全部财产去赌，此刻，克拉克脸上洋溢着一抹傻乎乎而又完美耀眼的堪萨斯玉米地男孩微笑。

【注1】《向苍天呼吁》： _Go Tell It on the Mountains_ ，美国著名黑人作家詹姆斯·鲍德温（James Baldwin，1924-1982）于1953年发表的作品，黑人文学经典。

————————

“对于你的内裤，我很抱歉。”

克拉克下巴撑在布鲁斯的胸膛上，微微扬了扬头。他不需要睡眠，但布鲁斯认为他还是喜欢的，至少克拉克在这里， **事后** ，是喜欢的。事后二字上有重音。

“不，你并不抱歉。”

“我真的很抱歉。”布鲁斯随手抚过克拉克的发际线，坚持道。“是你打折的时候买的那条吗？二十四条一包里的一条？你可喜欢它们了。”

克拉克小心眼地在布鲁斯肋上一处淤青上一按。“我恨你。”

“是啊，”布鲁斯附和道，伸手沿着他的脊椎抚摸下去，“这不明摆着吗。”

克拉克探身向上，温柔从容地吻住了他的双唇。他喜欢这种亲法——纯粹的亲吻，别无目的，无休无止，消磨时光，直到太阳从哥谭烟雾笼罩的地平线上升起。布鲁斯永远也不会完全弄明白这么做的意义，但这些日子里，在没有人能见到他放松了一点自控的私密时刻中，他会让步，沉溺于克拉克的吻，任他施为。

“我明天晚上要举办一场舞会。”布鲁斯凭空开口。

克拉克眉毛一挑，被他逗乐了。“韦恩基金会的年度舞会？本季社交重戏？唯一一场能把方圆三州里每一名百万富翁都吸引过来的慈善晚会？我知道啊。”

“你应该过来，给社会版写篇报道。”

“舞会前夜来邀请？你不觉得欠点儿意思吗？”克拉克调侃道，双目中闪着笑意。“你另一位男朋友放了你的鸽子？”

“另一位女朋友。”布鲁斯一本正经地纠正道。

“唔嗯，”克拉克有点偏的吻了上来，双唇贴着布鲁斯的嘴角发出一声模糊不清的声响。“不管怎么样，我来不了。我要去报道哥谭对大都会高中橄榄球赛，彼得森负责报道舞会。”

“估计明晚我只能去跟彼得森上床了。”

“估计如此。”

————————

迪克小时候喜欢过布鲁斯那些装腔作势的盛大表演。宴会上桌布簌簌摩擦，香槟杯叮当作响，许许多多脖颈线条优美的女士过来讨好他，捏一捏他的酒窝。那种被重视感很棒，宴席上的食物非常美味，而且看蝙蝠侠表演哥谭最受宠爱的花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩总是很有趣的。

但随着迪克年岁渐长，布鲁斯带进宅邸大厅里的孩子们也越来越容易炸毛，迪克开始觉得 **眼下** ——舞会准备过程——是这样的夜晚中最让他开心的部分了。

“阿尔弗雷德，我的衣领上蹭上果酱了——那个什么魔术去渍笔在哪儿呢？”

“提姆少爷，这是两个小时之内您毁掉的第二件衬衫了。另外，甜点是为来宾准备的。”

“为什么还要管他，潘尼沃斯？ **反正** 他怎么穿都会像个土鳖的军校菜鸟。”

“怎么了？军校菜鸟现在是骂人话了吗？阿尔弗雷德，这词要算进脏话罐吗？”

“军校菜鸟不是骂人话，但非常刻薄。我想提醒的是，要是您二位谁挑起一场架，我们就得 **再** 花十五分钟给您的头发上胶打蜡。”

达米安皱着眉盯着提姆看了好几秒，才优美地蹲下身子凑近提图斯，全神贯注地打理起那只狗的蝴蝶结。他坚持要把提图斯打扮得妥妥帖帖，带它出席今晚的宴会，这令布鲁斯懊丧不已。他们所有人都很容易忘掉那孩子到底才有多大。迪克认为达米安时不时干点这样的傻事提醒他们一下还挺好。

他想亲切地揉揉达米安的头发，不过知道没有比这么做更快搞断手腕的方式了。

“提姆，”布鲁斯咕哝道，他的音调音量暗示着这是一次三级警报，意味着提姆还有一次机会赶紧听话，要不然就要挨训。“你的领带在哪里？”

“你也有不把衬衫领子系好的时候！我现在长出胸毛了，我觉得——”

“十二根胸毛，”迪克从沙发背上探出脑袋，望着皱起眉头的提姆咧嘴一笑。“你 **只有** 十二根胸毛。别高估了自己！”

“你他妈闭嘴。”提姆道。

“ **这句** 肯定要算进脏话罐的。”阿尔弗雷德提醒道。

“提姆，”布鲁斯眯起眼睛重复道。“系好衬衫，戴上领带。哪条领带都行。”

“他在 **求** 你。”迪克嘲讽道。

提姆发出一声痛苦不已的呻吟，转身下了楼。他下楼的步子可能比平时要重了几分。布鲁斯看上去并没有因为胜利而放松了下来，他僵硬地挪到沙发前，控制好力度小心地在迪克身旁坐了下来。

“你真是我最喜欢的孩子。”他说道。迪克安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀。

————————

大多数他不请自入的宴会更不容易混进去，不过幸运，或者说不幸的是，杰森清楚记得韦恩宅邸所有的边边角角，各种细节在他脑子里清晰得都有些过分。今晚的安保挺严，但杰森认为就算布鲁斯也不至于极端到监控东侧翼楼的盥洗室窗户。

唯一一点 **小** 问题在于——嗯。

杰森上次这么溜进来的时候才十五岁，而他记忆里的这扇窗户更……宽敞一些。他真的应该在自己半个身子挤进窗户然后卡住之前想起这件事的，不过人生啊，有时候就是这个样子。

他回忆着自己的人生悲剧，屁股挂在窗外卡了足有十分钟， **世上最糟糕的拯救者** 才发现了他。

“托德，”达米安·韦恩道，对于一个没到青春期的少年来说，他的声调依然尖得吃惊。“你干什么呢？”

“你看着像怎么回事？”

“我应该去叫父亲吗？”达米安催促道，语调里带了一分威胁之意。

杰森蹙起眉毛。“告密鬼会倒霉的。”

达米安愚蠢地轻‘啧’一声，而杰森压下了翻白眼的冲动。“你眼下没资格威胁我。”

“ **你** 说话像个八十七岁的老头子，我听着毛骨悚然。行了，帮帮我。”

达米安双臂抱着小小的胸膛，长考了几秒钟，他脚边的那条狗看上去在大笑。杰森知道狗不会大笑，但他依然感觉被嘲笑了。

“说‘请’。”达米安抽了下鼻子。

杰森呻吟出声。

————————

在金发女郎们的咯咯娇笑声和无脑赞扬声的环绕下，以及她们加起来高达三十次试图亲手喂他鱼子酱的动作间隙，布鲁斯抽出空来查了查哥谭对大都会橄榄球赛的实时赛况。

18-3。

**赛况胶着嘛，嗯？你的报道一定特别引人入胜。**

他的拇指移到了发送键上。

————————

“衣服不错，小翅膀。”

“谢谢，”杰森回头瞟了一眼迪克，朝他飞快一笑。“我偷的。”

“违法收入没你过去习惯的那么多？”

杰森不快地皱起了嘴唇，被一个公寓里摞满了一碗碗发霉的打折麦片的家伙教训让他颇为着恼。“这也比你们还在交的布鲁斯龟毛税要好。”

“脏话罐。”迪克责备道，然而他的面颊上漾起了一个迷人的酒窝。他喝了一小口杰森的饮料。这很 **失礼** ！“你溜进来就是为了见我们吗？”

杰森嗤了一声。“我是过来搜集情报的。我觉得有个目标可能会参加这场宴会。”

“这场热闹布鲁斯只会邀请二流坏蛋。”

“布鲁斯又不是什么都清楚。”

迪克含糊地嗯了一声，表示赞同，而杰森挑起一条眉毛。“根据布鲁斯龟毛法则第三节第四条，”迪克庄严声明，“这样的表述是我能做出的最大让步了。”

没能及时压下微笑简直让杰森恼火得不是一点点。他刚想问问迪克愿不愿意提前溜号，一起去吃个汉堡聊聊案子，就被一个突然冒出来的漂亮的陌生女人所打断。那女人长着一头顺着脖颈滑下来的柔软黑发和一双好奇的棕眼睛，手中轻轻握着一杯粉红葡萄酒，不过从杯中液体的高度和她敏锐的表情来看，这位女士今晚滴酒未沾。

“这位是谁，迪克？”她问道，侧头以一种打量一只钉在大头钉上的昆虫的目光审视杰森。“之前没见过他呀。”

“达米安的家庭教师，”迪克顿都不顿地接道，表演出了那种黄金男孩的完美微笑，他的语气夸张造作，如同知道自己的话会被引用到报道中一样。杰森推测那女人是个记者。“他是新来的。俄国人。”

“Do svidania，”杰森缓慢庄重地开口道，平平望了她一眼。

“这句话的意思是再见。”她说道。

“我知道。”

他不动声色地甩掉迪克抓在他肩膀上的手，溜走了，走远的过程中能听到迪克的大笑和对着他背影发表的几句关于俄罗斯礼节的俏皮话吐槽。杰森都懒得藏起自己的鬼脸。

他要是今天晚上还得继续在这里呆着，那他一定要喝到能跟吧台的侍者熟到以名字称呼彼此。 **现在** 行动。

————————

布鲁斯已经至少十五分钟没看见提姆、迪克和达米安了，他的后脖子因此都警觉地微微刺痛起来。他知道阿尔弗雷德会说他成了个阴魂不散的父亲，或者随他拿什么滑稽的词来描述。可他也痛苦地清楚十五分钟已经够达米安炸掉半个街区两次了。

他不含真心地朝挽着自己胳膊的漂亮女人露出一抹迷人微笑。那女人的名字十分可笑，好像叫什么特拉西琳，她家每年只给基金会捐一笔小到令人失望的款子，却还指望白金等级的招待。他对在肩负满屋寻找熟悉的黑发脑袋的重任时忽略她并不内疚。找到迪克就能找到他们三个。

他的目光扫过吧台边一群戴着劳力士的秃顶男人，两个边收盘子边跟人调情的服务生，一个穿着一条可以说就是编得比较精巧的施华洛世奇水晶串的女人，以及——

映入布鲁斯眼帘的不是克拉克·肯特还是谁呢？他靠着墙，鼻梁上的眼镜滑了一点下来，正悄悄望着布鲁斯微笑。

“不好意思。”他随口说道，甩开特拉西琳的速度可能要比他今晚扮演的角色所应表现出的速度快一点。布鲁斯花了点力气才从那群社交名流中脱身找到一个相对偏僻的角落，但他过程中一直盯着克拉克没转眼。

“很高兴在这里见到你。”布鲁斯道，声音比耳语高不了多少，周围没人能听清他在说什么。

克拉克的微笑变深了。他举起了钢笔，仿佛是在解释身处此地的原因，然后没有进一步的动作，只是用快活的蓝眼睛飞速从头到脚扫了布鲁斯一遍，随即望向他的双眼。

“你这一身看上去真是可笑。”布鲁斯坦白道，以几乎没怎么遮掩的厌恶眼神打量着克拉克衣肘上的补丁。克拉克发出一声布鲁斯实际上听不见的轻笑，不过反正布鲁斯能从记忆里脑补出那笑声。“三层南走廊上的盥洗室。带锁的那一间。”

克拉克挑了下眉毛，然而还是微不可见地点了点头，举杯喝掉了里面最后几滴香槟。等他抬起头来，布鲁斯已经不见了。

————————

他们每个人都有自己最喜欢的滴水怪兽。

提姆私下认为这比迈尔斯-布里格斯（MBTI）测试更能体现出他们的性格特点。迪克管他最喜欢的那个滴水怪兽叫布鲁斯2号，宣称这是因为它酷似布鲁斯，达米安最喜欢楼顶上最丑陋狰狞的那一只，而提姆的选择标准十分简单——唐娜·安吉丽娜的视角最好。

（杰森喜欢那只面部线条最柔和、表情最惊恐的滴水怪兽，虽然它眼神跟其他怪兽一样凶狠，但几乎把脸藏进了混凝土膝盖里。他们谁都不提这一点。）

“哦，这是给 **我** 的？杰森，你用不着这么客气。”

杰森动作很快，但还是没他的哥哥快。迪克从他手里抢走那根烟的动作快到掀起了一阵风，吹得杰森几缕黏在额头上的发卷都颤了颤。

提姆不出声地小心走到了杰森的左边。

“还记得我刚刚起死回生你们谁我都不在乎的那段日子吗？我真怀念那时候啊。”

“我也怀念！”

没人能说出来达米安是从哪儿冒出来的，不过上一秒杰森伸手去够第二根烟，下一秒一个发疯了一般的十岁男孩就攀上了他的肩膀，试图用摔跤手法把他的脑袋夹到自己的胳肢窝底下。

“上帝啊，达米安，你要把我的头发揪下来——”

“就跟你有什么头发可揪似的！”

提姆嗤笑出声。

他和迪克抱着不偏不倚的兴趣围观着杰森和达米安的搏斗。杰森努力想在不对达米安造成任何伤害的前提下把他的胳膊按到一旁。提姆则觉得杰森花这么多心思假装仍然在恨他们所有人，却一超出玩笑打闹的界线就收手是很好笑的。当然，也不是说杰森次次如此，但他这段时间的行为举止已经缓和到几乎等同于提姆上述描述的地步了。提姆个人特别喜欢旁观这样的杰森。

“你想怎么着， **恶魔** ？”

“我想让你别用二手烟慢性自杀并谋杀屋子里的所有人。抽烟对你有害，对我们有害，也对提图斯有害！”

“行，”杰森抱怨道，一边设法摆脱达米安铁钳般的手掌。“行。不抽了。你把这包都拿走吧。”

杰森伸手掏兜，然后盯着摸出来的盒子陷入茫然。 **戒烟贴！** 盒子上自豪地印着一行标语， **戒烟从此刻开始！**

提姆伸手探入自己的外套口袋，拿出杰森的香烟举给他看，解释了这是怎么回事。迪克在杰森身旁开始狂笑。

“哦我的天啊。”杰森故意板着脸道。

“禁止吸烟。”提姆以洞悉一切的口吻说道，盯着杰森不放，一边与达米安碰了碰拳头。

————————

与克拉克说定后，布鲁斯已经在约好的三层盥洗室处足足等了十分钟。他好几次都打算走了算了，厌倦了像个心神不定的青少年一样每一分钟都抻一下领子，看看手机上的新闻，或者瞟一眼门口。

他说不太出来为什么不——直接走掉——不过一半原因可以归到突然从双层桃花心木门外撞进来，眼镜歪架在鼻梁上的克拉克身上。

“抱歉。”他轻声道，一边笨手笨脚地摆弄着门锁一边朝布鲁斯微微一笑，露出了酒窝。他的白色正装衬衫上有一道明显的粉色酒痕。“我早就动身——我的意思是，我差不多好久好久之前就开始往这边走了，可我撞上了一位女士，把酒洒在她的礼服裙子上了，她跟我说那是一条Stella MacCartney牌的裙子，我——”

“没说要赔她一条，”布鲁斯微微摇了摇头，打断了他的话。“告诉我你没说要赔。”

克拉克扬起了下巴，那模样暗示着他就要 **飞快进入格外坚持原则的状态了** ，而且世上没人能阻止得了他。“嗯， **是** 我的错，这是我起码应该做的。”

“你了解过光一个Stella MacCartney的 **托特** **包** 就要多少钱吗？”

“我会分期付款的。”

“你太可笑了。”布鲁斯翻了翻眼睛——身着过时猎装外套、衬衫领子上染着酒渍，梳着理发连锁店标准发型的克拉克可笑极了。可是就算有这么多问题，他依然是唯一一个今晚布鲁斯有兴趣留在眼里的人。“你怎么到这儿来了？我以为你有橄榄球赛要报道。”

“说服彼得森跟我换了一下。”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉。“你怎么说服他换的？”

“答应接下来三周负责大都会市议会报道。”克拉克厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。“无趣到令人痛苦。”

布鲁斯思忖了一下他话中的寓意，然后发现克拉克格外花的这份心思让他胸中升起一片暖意，心绪翻涌不息。“为什么要换？”

这回轮到克拉克翻了翻眼睛。“你觉得为什么？”他从容不迫，缓步逼近，仿佛他们有一整个夜晚而不是宅邸中装饰第八精美的盥洗室中偷得的片刻时光。

“你一周之内就会后悔。”布鲁斯在克拉克侵入他的空间，然后征求同意一般试探性地伸手抚上他的臂膀时庄严开口。

“你知道吗？”克拉克的手顺着布鲁斯的正装外套边缘滑了进去。“如果这样想才能让你闭嘴享受这一切，那就这么着吧。”

“所谓 **这一切** 到底是什么？”

“现在还没琢磨出来？用点儿心，侦探。”

克拉克吻去了他已经到了唇边的反驳。一般情况下，布鲁斯会无视想要从胸膛里跳出来的那个词，把他推开，然而今天他发现自己只能靠在墙上任身躯放松下来。也许这是缘于今晚他在扮演布鲁斯·韦恩，或者是因为他压根没想到能见到克拉克，但此刻某种别样的情愫让他沉溺在这个吻中。

“我想要你留下来。”布鲁斯简短说道，手指勾住了克拉克廉价的外套衣料。

克拉克的眼神柔和了下来。“迪克和那几个孩子都会在这边过夜，对不对？”

“是的。”

“那你知道我不能的。”

“那不意味着我不想让你留下来。”

“浪漫。”克拉克扬起一边嘴角一笑。

“我觉得这就形容得有点过了。”布鲁斯靠着冰凉的大理石墙面，拖着长腔道，克拉克竟然又逼近了一点。“你妈妈没跟你说过吗？我这样的男人只想要一件事。”

克拉克的双颊上晕开了一丝粉色，他几乎是有点羞涩地低头飞快瞟了一眼，然后再度倾身吻上他的双唇。这一次布鲁斯紧紧抓住他的正装外套，不让他离开自己身前。当然，克拉克可以轻松甩开他的手，但他没有，这就证明了某些东西。

克拉克最终撤身离开时望着布鲁斯的样子仿佛想要把他拆吞入腹。

“在你必须回到外面去之前我们还有多少时间？”

“没有精确的科学数据，”布鲁斯温和道。“十五分钟，可能吧。最多二十分钟。怎么了？”

克拉克偷偷回头瞄了一眼，仿佛在检查过去六分钟里有没有人在完全没让他们发现的情况下撬开锁溜达进来了，然后双手抓住布鲁斯的腰带，缓缓跪了下去。他随即抬起头来，从厚厚的睫毛中望向布鲁斯，就像在等着布鲁斯说‘不’一样。

“你不是理论上现在应该在工作吗？”

“嘘，”克拉克灵活地扯开了他的腰带扣，谴责道。他脸上的微笑所表达的只能描述为年轻人的傲慢。“我刚才撒谎了。 **眼下** 才是你该闭嘴享受的时候。”

这一次，布鲁斯咽下了反驳，一只手插进了克拉克的发间，听从了他的话语。

————————

达米安要睡着了。

他纯靠意志的力量撑着小小的眼皮，已经坚持了一个半小时了。要不是他每次在瞌睡的边缘挣扎的样子那么可爱，迪克会对他那意志力更担心一点。主要是他那惹人喜爱的圆圆的小鼻子显得可爱。迪克模糊地想象了一下布鲁斯的鼻子有没有那个样子过。

“累了吗，孩子？”

“别拿那种长兄的口吻跟我说话，理查德。”

他们几个——迪克，达米安，提姆和杰森——坐在阳台最阴暗的角落里。迪克不知道杰森还记不记得他小时候第一次参加韦恩舞会那次，他们也坐在这里，还朝不给侍应生小费的来宾扔纸团。

他们飞檐走壁时有无穷无尽的精力打闹折腾，但回到家里，此刻，他们似乎就沉静下来了。迪克不清楚该怎么描述这种兄弟共度的宁静平和时光，但这样的时刻很少出现，而其他人还太年轻，不能理解它的重要性。

“我真想忘掉维也纳华尔兹，”提姆小声抱怨道，在句尾滑进了一个哈欠。“我觉得它占据了好多大脑容量。”

“它会让你在女士眼里显得很酷。”迪克道。

杰森摇了摇头。“不，它不会。别听他的。”

迪克没有吐槽回去，只是微微一笑，瞥了一眼差不多已经彻底合上了眼皮的达米安。提图斯早就闭上了眼睛，头枕在达米安的大腿上轻轻打着鼾，蝴蝶结也歪了。

“你应该让自己睡觉了，达米。”

“我还 **醒着** 呢。”

他十分钟后就脑袋靠在迪克肩膀上睡过去了。

迪克正想把他抱回床上，提姆毫无预兆地开了口。“我认为布鲁斯正在和人交往。”

他只是靠着这么多年身为兄长的训练才没猛然回过头去，把达米安推醒。甚至连杰森都挑起了一条眉毛，在余光瞥了提姆一眼。

提姆漫不经心地耸了耸肩，他那种问号一样在沙发上仰靠着的样子会让阿尔弗雷德畏缩的。“他在家时间比原来变少了，也没盯着每一个毛贼不放，要是附近有警察的话，就给他们留下了一两件活儿干。总体上他回来时给人感觉更像是有所期待，像回家而不是回一栋空屋子了。有一天，迪克开了个玩笑，他还微笑了一下。”提姆颤抖了一下，仿佛那经历真的让他惊吓到难以忘怀。“ **微笑了** 。”

“什么玩笑？”

“你就问 **这个** ？”

“好吧，好的，”迪克改口道。“你觉得对象是谁？”

“不知道，”提姆承认道，摇了摇头。“我之前真的以为——嗯，是个让他变得更…… **正常** 一点的人，对吧？能让他微笑，以及偶尔早上8点前睡觉的人？”

“所以不是平日里那些可能对象，”杰森总结道，歪了歪嘴角笑了一下。“而且谁在乎呢？跟人上床很可能能矫正几分布鲁斯那糟糕的性格。也许他现在能更靠谱一点。”

“ **拜托** 别提什么布鲁斯跟人上床了。”提姆摇了摇头，表情厌恶至极，脸都皱成了一团。杰森大笑起来。

他们又陷入了沉默。

迪克在楼下那一群时不时傻笑的社交名流里面搜寻着布鲁斯，但只找了几分钟就看见了一个裹在完美合身的订制阿玛尼套装里、有着一副辨识度很高的宽阔肩膀的人影。布鲁斯手里拿着一杯喝到一半的酒，面上凝着完美的假笑，正跟一位穿了条多层蛋糕般的长裙的女士聊天。

然后—— **然后** 。

克拉克冒了出来，插进了谈话。迪克不明白自己今晚早些时候是怎么没注意到这个人的存在的，但那就是克拉克，他绝不会错认，因为他能看见那绺卷毛，而且没有别人会穿这么特么可怕的外套出席布鲁斯·韦恩的舞会了。克拉克说了句什么，那位女士发出一阵大笑，布鲁斯也微笑起来。随后他就期待地朝布鲁斯伸出一只手，眼睛里闪烁的光芒只能称之为无误的调情。

让迪克极为震惊的是，布鲁斯真的上了勾。然后他们手牵着手走向舞池，跳起了舞。而迪克越认真观察布鲁斯的表情，越能确认他脸上那浅淡的笑意、眼神里愉快的光芒是发自真心，而且比那些不真正了解他的人所以为的要真实得多。

迪克微张着嘴，扫了一眼提姆和杰森。

“你们不会认为……”提姆开了口，但是没有说完这个句子。他眉头紧皱，盯着克拉克和布鲁斯，仿佛他们成了一个他不知该如何着手解密的谜团。

“我喜欢克拉克，”杰森声音缥缈地说道。“他给我买了我的第一本《泰特斯·安德洛尼克斯》【注2】。”

所以真的，也就这样了。

【注2】《泰特斯·安德罗尼克斯》： _Titus Andronicus_ ，莎士比亚早期剧作。

————————

“他们就在这里。”

克拉克表情古怪地看着他，眉峰微微蹙了起来。他的手顺着布鲁斯的背往下滑了几分，意在安抚。

“迪克，提姆，达米安，甚至杰森都在。”布鲁斯解释道，他见到克拉克闻言惊讶的样子，感受到了心头涌出的一小股满意之情。想让中西部出身的人吃惊并不很难，但克拉克对今晚发生的事情过于得意了，有机会打乱他的步调让布鲁斯颇为高兴。“他们现在就在这里，在观察我们。”

“我记得你说过他们已经回去了？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。“他们一定是又回来了。”

克拉克绷紧了下巴，表情变得固执坚定到让布鲁斯几乎翻起了眼睛。“我可以去跟他们谈，告诉他们我只是以朋友身份过来的。我的意思是，他们很可能也是这么想的，对吧？他们为什么马上会猜到——”

“这事儿我已经知道有一阵了。”布鲁斯摇着头，啼笑皆非地打断了他的话。“这边的钢琴师每二十分钟弹一遍《美食总动员》的主题曲。那部电影提姆最喜欢了。”

“提姆最喜欢的电影是《美食总动员》？”

“我们去电影院看了三遍。”

克拉克犹豫地弯起了唇角，露出一抹笑意，不过表情中仍然带着之前的迷惑之意。“如果你知道他们在旁观，那你刚才为什么……”

克拉克没把话说完。布鲁斯也没有强迫他说下去。

“别过度解读。”他最后说道，语气比他真心想要表达的尖锐一点。“另外，你的舞跳得真是糟糕透顶。”

克拉克微笑起来，如果他眼睛里真能往外冒小桃心，那些桃心现在肯定已经冒出来了。这本该让他不舒服，尤其再想到对他们俩这事儿迪克后面会变得能多烦人就有多烦人，他心下也确实有那么几分烦扰。

但布鲁斯开始认为 **这一切** ——他床头桌上吃到一半的蝙蝠蛋糕，床单上平价药店须后水的味道，克拉克的手在他手心的感觉——值得这些烦扰。

————————

布鲁斯把克拉克打发上楼回他自己的房间，而后回撤到了一层的小厨房里，应该可以说是不太耐心地等待着来宾们成对依次钻进豪华轿车回城。布鲁斯不太讨厌宴会的开始阶段和中间阶段，但宴会的尾声部分漫长得像一场酷刑——而当宾客在他的宅邸里逗留不去时，那尾声就显得漫长至极了。

嗯，这大概不是独属于他的宅邸，他推开第二厨房的门发现自己的儿子们正挤在木桌旁边，各个都处于某种不适状态下时想道。

达米安脑袋倚着迪克的颈窝，被他抱在胸前。迪克伸出一只手指放在唇上，缓步走上阿尔弗雷德的楼梯。他小心地避开嘎吱作响的台阶，同时确保不会把怀抱中打盹的孩子晃醒。布鲁斯敢肯定，抱着达米安的要不是迪克，那孩子肯定早就醒了，而且会像一只被逼到墙角的猫一样又踢又抓。

而眼下，那孩子几乎称得上温顺，确然是睡得沉沉的，展露出了他不会允许自己暴露在其他人面前的信任和平和一面。布鲁斯这周里不是第一次为有迪克这样的长子而感谢各路神灵。

“有些奇怪。”提姆狐疑地眯起了眼睛，低声咕哝道。

“是这里有正常兄弟情奇怪？”杰森开口问道，但仍然趴在桌上没起身。“还是达米安表现得像个人类奇怪？”

“他真的睡觉奇怪。直到之前，我都以为他只是会偶尔发出一声嘀响，然后关机呢。”

杰森嘴角一抽，露出一丝笑意，随后又低头埋进了胳膊里。考虑到迪克在杰森当罗宾期间给他买了多少圆筒冰激凌，布鲁斯出于不想破坏气氛，没去提杰森吐槽‘正常兄弟情’有多让人啼笑皆非。

“那是含咖啡因的咖啡吗？”布鲁斯转而问道，朝提姆面前的杯子点了点头。

提姆开口说‘是’的同时，无中生有显出身形的阿尔弗雷德说了‘不是’。而提姆猛然转身，以一种彻头彻尾被人背叛的眼神盯着他看。

他们的交锋被摇摇晃晃地从楼梯上走下来的迪克打断了一下，但布鲁斯从提姆眼中那疯狂的光芒来看，这交锋短时间还不会结束。不过眼下，布鲁斯把注意力转向了另外的地方。

“你怎么了？”布鲁斯问道，朝杰森蜷在桌旁的身影挑起一条眉毛，他看上去很难受。而杰森微微抬起一点头，好隔着额前的卷发对布鲁斯怒目而视。

“杰森少爷有点不舒服。”阿尔弗雷德一边说道，一边把一个冒着热气的杯子放到杰森面前。

杰森警惕地扫了那杯子一眼。“你那大资产阶级的食物让我中毒了。”

布鲁斯检查了一下杯中之物，然后用手背试了试杰森露出来的额头。“不热，”他评估道，嘴角微扬，露出了一个似笑非笑的表情。“你不是吃了扇贝吧？”

“我都不知道扇贝是什么东西。”杰森没好气地说道。

迪克一屁股坐进餐桌另一端的椅子里，看上去在努力忍笑。“就是，海鲜味儿，黄油一样软滑，像要化在你嘴里一样好吃的那个。”

“你有点贝类过敏，”布鲁斯说道，摇了摇头。“你不能吃扇贝。”

“ **我** 之前怎么会知道这个？”杰森问道，一边把布鲁斯的手从额头上打开。“滚开。我恨你们所有人。”

“脏话罐，”提姆笑了起来，温声道。杰森朝他扔了一块餐巾布。

“你应该留下来过夜。”布鲁斯边说边与阿尔弗雷德对视了一眼。“我们会把客房收拾出来的。”

杰森双臂在肚子上一叠，往椅背上靠去，刻意不看布鲁斯，只是眯着眼睛坚决地盯着桌子上的某一个点不放。他看上去十分年轻——比他好久好久以来都要年轻得多。

“随便吧，”他最终说道。“我可以帮你一起收拾，阿尔弗雷德。”

阿尔弗雷德不屑地轻‘啧’了一声，立刻消失在了楼梯口处。杰森摇摇晃晃地站了起来，步履艰难地跟了过去。布鲁斯无声地在脑子里记了一笔，要在差不多一个小时之后到他的房间去给他送点切片的姜。那个时候杰森会疲倦到没精神跟他折腾了。

他收回视线，望向提姆和迪克，那两个孩子也正看着他。

他们还一句话没说呢。这是一种策略，布鲁斯猜测。他们估计已经讨论过了该如何、在什么时候充分利用新获取到的知识能最让他丢脸。而这事儿全怪布鲁斯自己——说到底，是他把那两个孩子养成这样的。

“明天会有人加入我们的早餐吗？”迪克随口问道。他坐在椅子上，扭得跟个可笑的炸面包圈似的，那姿势肯定舒服不了。

“是啊，”提姆附和道，眯起了眼睛。“会有吗？”

布鲁斯心不在焉地整理了一下袖扣，换上了那种他们必然已经熟悉了的对一切无动于衷的表情。“你们要是有什么话要说，务必现在就说吧。”

迪克只是微微耸了耸肩，然后以某种奇迹般的灵活手法从口袋里捞出了手机，刻意作漠不关心状开始往下翻看起通知栏上的大批消息。提姆继续目不转睛地盯着他看，但一言未发。这件事他们日后必须得彻谈一次——布鲁斯估计迪克已经大到不会真心在乎他跟谁上床了，但达米安他就没那么肯定了，提姆估计也不好说。

“过了十一点只能喝无咖啡因咖啡。”他顺口告诉提姆。

“好的，好的。”

————————

克拉克穿着件过紧的韦恩企业T恤，把自己裹在大概四条羽绒被里面，显得非常荒谬。他正窝在布鲁斯的床角拿着一个iPad看‘经典巨作’。这一幕十分眼熟。布鲁斯自陷入这段恋爱关系以来所了解的《唐顿庄园》剧情远比他之前想要了解的多得多。

他想到‘恋爱关系’的时候顿了顿，琢磨了一下。他估计现在已经没法脱身了——特别是当迪克已经知晓了这段关系，而且还无可避免地会在很近的将来开始打趣他的时候，他是没法脱身的。

“谈的怎么样？”克拉克问道，布鲁斯进来的时候他几乎头都没从屏幕上抬起来。

“你没听？”

“不关我事。”

“平常这也没拦住你呀。”

克拉克不像他们搭档的起初那几年时那么容易转移视线了。他只是翻了翻眼睛，关掉了iPad，从裹着他的那绝一大堆被子底下把脑袋又往外伸了几分，又问了一遍，“谈的怎么样？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，有条不紊、熟练高效地脱掉了衣服。“什么都还没 **谈** 呢。他们在等。嗯——提姆在等。我不觉得杰森和迪克特别在乎这件事儿。”

“这能让人松一口气了吗？我们可以为此高兴了么？”

“你怎么想都行。”

“别这么为难我。”

布鲁斯咕哝了一声，表示同意，然后钻进了某条被子里，在他那一侧床上伸了个懒腰。他估计他们不会再做爱了，这也没问题，只是他们之前从来没有过不做爱只是并肩入眠的时候。有那么一会，他感觉这一刻意味深长，也令他有些畏怯。

克拉克小心翼翼地将iPad放到了布鲁斯的床头柜上，翻身侧躺过来，用那双好奇的蓝眼睛盯着布鲁斯的侧影。“你在想什么？”

“在想我多么希望我们已经睡着了。”

“好的，我可以睡着。”

可以预料的是，这安静仅仅持续了八秒钟。

“只是——”

“ **克拉克** ——”

“我想确认你没被吓到。”克拉克在布鲁斯能再次打断他前脱口而出。“被这件事，被——让人知道。你没被吓到吧，对不对？”

布鲁斯偏过头望向克拉克，对方的卷毛以及那焦虑地微咬着唇的样子合在一起让他看上去只有二十四岁。上帝啊，一位神祇，在布鲁斯的床上，紧张地等待着布鲁斯确认他们的关系状态。

“比小说还奇怪。”他低声道。

克拉克蹙起了眉。“什么？”

“没什么。我们没问题。”布鲁斯安慰道，鉴于预料到了这安慰没什么说服力，他倾身过去亲了克拉克一下，这一吻温柔纯洁，与‘经典巨作’里的那些一模一样。“而且如果其实是你吓坏了，我也不介意。”

“真的吗？”

“真的，我认为那也没问题。现在拜托回到床上吧。”

“好吧。”克拉克说道，伸出一条沉重的腿搭到布鲁斯的腰上。布鲁斯随手抚上他的大腿。

“我爱你。”克拉克闭着眼睛低语道。他双颊绯红，头发凌乱，看上去像是被米开朗基罗用韦恩科技的电脑以3D打印技术创作出来的那种人。这个比喻在他脑袋里比它听上去浪漫。

布鲁斯没有开口，但他明白克拉克能听到他那句灯光暗下来后还在空中飘了很久的话，而这几乎与把它说出口一样让他难为情。

**我也爱你。**

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：
> 
> 1\. 一切荣耀属于原作者quidhitch，错误都是我的。欢迎捉虫。
> 
> 2\. 原文文笔优美流畅，故事可爱，十分推荐。
> 
> 3\. le festin这首歌的歌词跟文还是有些暗合的。
> 
> 4\. 能按计划完成翻译还是比较满足的。四年，应该可以算一个生日传统了？希望日后也能保持下去。
> 
> 5\. 也希望新的一年继续遇到有爱的伙伴和有趣的文。
> 
> 6\. 谢谢耐心看到这里的所有人。


End file.
